Nail driving devices such as portable type driving tools are frequently used. This nail driving device is provided with (a) a main body part which has built into it a reciprocally moving piston and is provided with a grip; (b) a head part which is used to guide a driving rod (also known as a hammer blade) which is disposed on the piston; and (c) a magazine which is attached to the head part-all as principal elements. The nail driving device can carry out nail driving operations continuously by feeding nail connecting bodies which are loaded onto the magazine at the front of the rod using a feed means.
The nail connecting body is made by connecting multiple nails using a connecting material so that they are arranged parallel to one another. A metal wire material and resinous tape, a resin holder or paper and the like may be used as a connecting material.
There are also two types of nail connecting body: one type (“coil nail”) which uses a connecting material whose overall shape can be altered and which can be wound into a coil shape; and the other type in which the entire body is a rigid body whose shape is virtually unchanged. The magazine which loads the coil nail is drum-shaped while the magazine which loads the rigid body nail connecting body is hollow and has a slender elongated shape. A guide groove which loads the nail connecting body is formed so that it extends in a straight line.
The coil nail feed means has a feed pawl which moves reciprocally due to a motive power driving force. The feed pawl is disposed near the rod and nails which are positioned at the start terminal of the coil nail are feed so that the entire nail connecting body is fed in one pitch increments. This means that the coil nails are fed in one pitch increments by the pulling action from the start terminal.
On the other hand, the rigid body nail connecting body can feed the entire piece by pushing the end terminal. As a result, a feed member (“follower”) which pushes the nail connecting body from the end terminal is attached so that it can slide freely and the feed member is pulled to the side of the rod by a spring such as a spring shaped rated output spring.
On the other hand, the nail driving devices generally used can be classified into two types based on the piston drive source: the air tool which uses compressed air and the gas tool which uses gas combustion pressure. The gas tool is advantageous in that it does not require an air compressor so that the nail driving operations can be carried out anywhere and it has outstanding mobility. Since no hose is connected, it has outstanding operability.
Thus, the rigid body nail connecting device is used especially with the gas tool. This is because the rigid body nail connecting body can carry out the feed process using a spring which does not require a special motive force. On the other hand, when an air tool is used, compressed air can be used as a motive power source for the feed means for the nail connecting body so that coil nails are often used (rigid body nail connecting bodies are also oftentimes used).